This invention relates generally to the field of jewelry, and more particularly to an improved cuff link particularly suitable for use by women wherein the exposed outer button-like element may be readily interchanged to match buttons on a garment being worn.
Conventional cuff links typically feature an outer element which is mounted on a rigid or flexible link at one end thereof, with the other end of the link interconnected to a retaining element in the form of a second button, or laterally extending bar. While it is not uncommon for a user to possess several pairs of cuff links of different appearance, the outer element is seldom stylistically related or coordinated with the buttons on a particular garment.
Many women's garments are provided with highly ornamental shank-type buttons of unique appearance, which would be effectively complemented by cuff links worn on the sleeves of a blouse to present a coordinated appearance.